Team Fireside Police Force
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: The streets of Danville has became the ultimate place to speed and the worlds fastest cars as Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and many other drivers have been doing illegal street racing lately. However, this city isn't lawless. It is up to Isabella Garcia Shapiro and the Fireside Girls with the worlds fastest and most powerful police cars to put a stop to them
1. Cars and Characters

Team Fireside Police Force

**The Cars and the Characters**

**Cops:**

Isabella Garcia Shapiro

Gretchen

Fireside Girls

Agent P

**Racers:**

Phineas Flynn

Ferb Fletcher

Dr. Doofenshmirtz

Felicia Shapiro (Isabella's evil cousin)

**Cop Cars:**

2012 Bentley Continental, 2010 Bugatti Veyron SS, 2013 Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, 2011 Dodge Charger, 2012 Ferrari FF, 2013 Ferrari LaFerrari, 2012 Ford Mustang Boss 302, 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R, 1983 Lamborghini Countach, 2010 Lamborghini Murcielago LP-670-4 SV, 1997 McLaren F1 GT, 2010 Pagani Zonda Cinque, 2010 Porsche Cayenne, 2010 Porsche 911 GT3 RS, 2008 Rolls Royce Phantom

**Racer Cars:**

2010 Audi R8, 1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS, 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray, 1959 Cadillac Eldorado, 2010 Dodge Challenger, 2002 Ferrari Enzo, 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia, 2005 Ford GT, 2011 Lamborghini Aventador LP-700-4, 1995 Lamborghini Diablo SV, 2013 Lamborghini Veneno, 2005 Maserati MC12, 2013 McLaren P1, 2011 Pagani Huayra, 2005 Porsche Carrera GT

**Chapter 1 is coming up next! Just so you know, this is going to be my first fan fiction. **_**Team Fireside Police Force**_** is an action/adventure racing story. Danville has became the most popular place of speed when Phineas Flynn and his brother, Ferb Fletcher and many other drivers has been doing illegal street racings lately. However, this city isn't lawless. Isabella Garcia Shapiro and the Fireside Girls have formed the fastest and the most powerful police force ever. It is called the Team Fireside Police Force. With the world's fastest cars on their fleet, they will do anything to stop the racers. This story is also going to be based on video games such as Need for Speed and action movies such as The Fast and the Furious! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Great Escape

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 1 of my very first fan fiction, **_**Team Fireside Police Force**_**! Now this is going to be an action movie like story with all the crazy street racings and high speed pursuits as the world's fastest police force will do anything to stop the chaos. Rated T for Teen as street racing is illegal! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR ANY OF THE LICENCED CARS IN THE STORY. **

Chapter 1: The Great Escape

It wasn't like any other police car. It was normally used for luxurious purposes and was normally bought by many wealthy people around the globe. The back seats were super comfortable that anyone could fall asleep in it. However, this ride wasn't being used for those purposes.

Looking out the back window, Felicia Shapiro was sitting in the back of a 2008 Rolls Royce Phantom police car with her arms handcuffed. Lately, she had been doing illegal street racing and traffic violations on the streets of Danville in her 2005 Porsche Carrera GT. But she couldn't hold of the entire Danville police force that she ended up getting busted. But even though she had been arrested for her actions, she looked out the window and smiled.

"You shouldn't be smiling." The officer driving the Rolls Royce said as he looked at his rear view mirror. "You know that you're in a serious situation."

"Well what can I say?" Felicia replied proudly, "It's a beautiful day today!"

Even though Felicia was right about the beautiful day as the sun shown down on another day of summer vacation in the city of Danville, the officers were too serious to notice it.

"Shut up! How can you be this happy? You're about to be sent to justice you know!" The other officer deliberately told her. But Felicia still smiled and sat comfortably in the back seat of the luxurious police car.

"Well what can I say officer? It is what I've planned for today." Felicia said cunningly.

Meanwhile as the Rolls Royce drove near the Danville Canyons, a black helicopter and a '67 Chevrolet Camaro SS was following them from behind without the officers noticing.

"So what you're saying is; getting caught is what you planned for today?" The officer driving asked her. Felicia gave a sly look on her face and nodded.

"Well, I have one thing to say to you," The other officer pointed out, "Congratulations! You have just earned yourself some jail time!"

The '67 Camaro came speeding from behind and rammed the Rolls Royce from behind.

"Gah! What the heck?! What's was that for?!" One of the officers yelled.

The Camaro rammed the police car once again until it loses control and went smashing through the guard rail, falling down into the canyon. But luckily, strong ropes with hooks from the helicopter managed to catch it from falling. The police car was now hanging from the helicopter facing downwards as it continued to fly.

"Is this part of that plan of yours?!" The officer who was driving angrily asked. But before Felicia even replied, she immediately ducked down. A gunshot from the helicopter was heard and the back window began to shatter. The bullet went straight through the car also shattering the windshield.

"Ah! What the heck is going on?!" The other officer screamed.

Meanwhile, a man came down from the helicopter with a grappling hook and grabbed Felicia's arm through the shattered back window. He slowly pulled her out of the car and made their way up to the helicopter.

"Headquarters, this is unit 53, our car is being carried by a civilian cargo helicopter! Their taking our suspect away from us! Requesting backup!" One of the officers called through the dispatch.

"Copy that. We're sending aerial support, ETA 15 minutes." A reply came on the dispatch. But in the mean time, the man and Felicia had already made their way up to the helicopter. There, the handcuffs on Felicia were removed.

"Alright boys, release them." Felicia commanded to the helicopter's crew. The pilot pushed the release button and the rope disconnected the police car. Felicia watched as the $400,000 luxury police car went falling down into the canyon.

"AAAAH!" The officers screamed.

"Unit 53, what the heck is going on there? Unit 53, do you hear me? Unit 53!" said the call on the dispatch. But the officers didn't reply. The Rolls Royce was still falling down into the canyon at 100mph.

_DNN Breaking News_

"_This is Danville News Network with me, Celeste McIvor. This just in, most wanted street racer Felicia Shapiro has just escaped from the Danville Police Department shortly after being arrested as a black civilian cargo helicopter managed to carry the police car she was in. A man from the helicopter managed to get her out of the car shortly before they released the car, letting it fall into the Danville Canyons. Both officers were killed once the car crashed into the canyons. The Danville Police Department are now in search of Felicia Shapiro immediately after her dramatic escape before she could even terrorize the streets of Danville again. "_

At a Pizza Hut Restaurant in downtown Danville, Phineas Flynn and his brother, Ferb Fletcher, were enjoying their pepperoni pizza they had ordered for lunch. While eating, they were watching the DNN news on a TV just nearby their table.

"Dang bro, I can't believe Felicia got away from the cops!" Phineas said to his brother in disbelief. "If only we could do something to stop her before she does anything to ruin the peace on the streets of Danville."

Both of them just sat at their table once they finished eating to think of a way to keep the streets safe. Of course the needed some kind of police force that is fast enough to stop a Porsche Carrera GT, the car Felicia normally uses. Lately, a couple of friends of theirs have been taking driving tests in the world's fastest cars in the world. They were Isabella Garcia Shapiro, a girl who lived next door from their house, and her Fireside Girls troops. Then, an idea struck Phineas.

"Ferb, that's it! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Let's tell them when we get there."

Phineas and Ferb got into their bright orange 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 and drove to the Fireside Girls' Lodge at the Danville Heights. Danville has changed a lot over the years. The Downtown area has become a city as large as Los Angeles. There were many sandy beaches near the city that many people hang out and go for swimming over the summer. Near the foot of Mount Danville, a sign based of the Hollywood sign read "Tri-State Area". Unlike the Hollywood sign, people were allowed to hike or drive up to the Tri-State Area sign and see the view of Downtown Danville from high above and take pictures. However, people were restricted from climbing on the letters. At the top of Mount Danville, snow still covered the area and many people went skiing in all seasons. The deserts of Danville County are where many straight roads were, such as the Pan-Atlantic Highway. It was where many drivers in convertibles would love to go for joyriding. However, since many speeders were caught on cameras, the Danville County Sheriff got a 1983 Lamborghini Countach to prevent anyone from evading them. Near the deserts was Danville Canyon, where many winding roads were. It was also the same place where Felicia made her escape from going to justice and where both officers that arrested were killed. But the Canyons were still a beautiful place to visit for tourists.

At the Fireside Girls' Lodge, leader Isabella Garcia Shapiro and her best friend, Gretchen, were in their bikinis washing the supercars they had been test driving. Right now, they are busy washing one of the world's fastest cars, the 2013 Koenigsegg Agera R. They were rather enjoying themselves as the splashed water at each other as they rinsed the soap off the car. In the mean time, Phineas and Ferb had arrived.

"Dang Ferb, look at those chicks!" Phineas said excitedly as they walked into the Fireside Girls' property.

"You mean those?" Ferb pointed at the pet chicks the Fireside Girls had been taking care of for their "Care for a Young Animal" patch.

"Um, no, I mean them!" Phineas pointed at Isabella and Gretchen. They were still enjoying washing the car in their bikinis. Ferb took off his sunglasses and his jaw dropped as he took a good look at the girl who caught his eye, Gretchen. Isabella caught Phineas's eye. Soon, both of them couldn't get their eyes off the girls and drool started to fall out of their mouths. But pretty soon, the girls noticed them.

"Hey guys! Whatcha Doin'?" Isabella asked as she and her friend walked up to them.

"Oh, err... hey Isabella..." Phineas spoke up as he wiped the drool off his mouth. "So, um, we're here just to ask you if you're interested in Law Enforcement."

"You mean you want me to be a cop?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah, but like in a cool way, you know those cars you guys have been test driving?"

There were many luxury cars Isabella and the Fireside Girls has been test driving for their "Drive an Expensive Car" patch. There were cars that were used for mostly luxury purposes, such as the Bentley and the Rolls Royce, while other were supercars such as the Lamborghini and the Ferrari and others were extremely rare, super expensive, and known as the world's fastest cars such as the Bugatti and the Koenigsegg. The girls were all pretty impressed with all of the cars that they drove.

"Well, what about the cars?" Isabella asked.

"Well, Ferb and I are pretty confident that maybe you girls are capable of fighting crime, such as street racers. Maybe we could build a machine to turn those cars you have been test driving into police cars."

"That's cool, but why do you want us to do police work?" Gretchen asked.

"Felicia Shapiro, the most wanted street racer, she has escaped." Ferb finally spoke up. There was a short silence.

"What?! Felicia escaped?!" Isabella questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, she escaped while being taken to jail when a cargo helicopter managed to carry the cop car she was in and the crew managed to get her out of the car. It was on the news just earlier ago."

"Argh! I can't believe it!" Isabella snapped. "I can't believe my stupid cousin got away from justice!"

"You're telling me Danville's most wanted street racer...is your cousin?!" Phineas eyes widened.

"Yeah...arrgh, I just hate her so much!" Isabella tried to cool the anger off of her. "I mean, back when we were kids, she just always enjoys ruining my life. At one time, she tried to steal my leadership from the Fireside Girls. She even tried to secretly destroy one of your inventions that you built, but luckily, the Fireside Girls and I stopped her in the matter of time. She even went on joyriding in her mom's Porsche when she was only 9! I remember that because it was on the news that time. She's not like any other girl. She's really addicted to street racing and theft auto video games and really expensive cars. That's probably the reason why she decided to become some crazy street racer when she grew up."

"Jeez, I never knew that Isabella." Phineas replied. There was a short silence.

"Phineas, if you really want the Fireside Girls to work as cops, I'm in!" Isabella finally said.

"Me too!" Gretchen says in excitement.

"Alright Ferb, let's trick up those rides!"

**Alright! So that was Chapter 1 of my very first fan fiction! What do you guys think of it? Please review! **


End file.
